Tuviste un mal día
by Viictoriia
Summary: Mabel obtendrá su final feliz después de todo, porque a veces tener un mal día no es tan malo, a veces puede terminar de la forma mas inesperada...


Gravity Falls no me pertenece.

Notas y aclaraciones al final.

Capitulo Unico.

Caminaba abatido por las calles casi solitarias y oscuras de gravity falls, había sido rechazado… Él… ¡Él!, ¿Y contra quien? Contra un niño… Esa había sido el golpe más duro para Robbie. En el pueblo había una feria (una de verdad, no un intento del "Mr Misterio") era un suceso curioso y había inventado a Wendy a pasar un rato, pero las cosas de alguna forma salieron mal ya ni se acordaba de que precisamente pero ahí estaba (misteriosamente) Dipper para arreglar las cosas y hacer que Wendy se enfadara más aun con él…

—¡Fantástico! —Gritaba con ironía mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra—Ese mocoso me las pagara…

Levanto la vista y observo a una niña sentada en una solitaria banca iluminada por un faro, la identifico como la hermana de Dipper, pensó en molestarla como parte de la venganza, pero al mirar la cara triste de la chica desistió y paso de largo, pero al final se asusto un poco… una niña de su edad en esa calle peligrosa… No quería ser el responsable de nada, pero lo mejor sería no dejarla ahí sola…

—¡Hey! Eres Mariel…

—Es Mabel —Dijo con una pizca de enojo — ¿Que quieres Robbie? —Dijo cuando levanto la cara verlo.

—Bueno… pues yo… —Decía nervioso — No creo que sea bueno que una niña como tu se quede aquí sola…

—¡No soy una niña! — Grito muy fuerte.

—Woo… lo siento

Mabel cambio su ceño fruncido por uno triste.

—Lo siento —Dijo bajito— No quería gritar.

El chico ablando la mirada y se recargo en la parte trasera de la banca, no era algo que solía hacer, pero por alguna razón su cuerpo se movió solo para quedarse a escuchar lo que desolaba a la chica.

—Así que… ¿Tuviste un mal día?

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba un poco, quizás porque no confiaba en él o porque era "enemigo" de su hermano, pero al final de cuentas era el novio de su amiga Wendy.

—¿Y qué paso?

El mismo seguía sorprendiéndose del interés repentino pero la verdad esperaba escuchar la respuesta y la razón derivaba de su hermano Dipper… Que coincidencia ¿no?... Ambos habían ido a la feria, Dipper quería subirse a todos esos juegos altos y "peligrosos" según la chica, pero ella le temía a las alturas, durante algún momento de la plática culpo a su tío por eso, las cosas se volvieron peor, Dipper se enojo tanto que la llamo "infantil" y la dejo sola con toda la gente, se perdió un rato y su ansiedad aumento un poco más, para cuando encontró a Dipper él estaba con Wendy aun cuando le prometió estar con ella todo el día, parecía tímida contando aquello siendo Robbie el novio de Wendy pero conforme mas la plática se soltaba mas.

—Se que no tengo derecho a enojarme, pero hace días que casi no nos vemos, yo solo quería un día con mi hermano… Aunque lo peor de todo es que me estoy perdiendo la feria… - Termino la chica.

El chico se acomodo e hizo que la castaña volteara.

—Vamos —Dijo tranquilo— ¿Por qué nos vamos a tener que perder la ferie por haber tenido un "mal día"?... No es justo… ¿No crees?

Por primera vez en la noche, Mabel sonrió dulcemente, salto de la banca y se puso a su lado y Robbie se sorprendió un momento…

—¿Qué pasa? —Cometo al ver la cara de confusión.

—¿No eras más pequeña? —Dijo incrédulo señalando la altura de la que la recordaba – Me llegas al hombro…

Esta vez La chica soltó una carcajada sonrojando las mejillas un poco. Una expresión bastante dulce en verdad.

—Estoy creciendo —Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

El chico le acompaño en la sonrisa y ella en la caminata.

—¿Podemos comer Algodón de azúcar juntos?

Y entonces recordó porque había sido la pelea… Robbie le había dicho a Wendy que no comprarían algodón de azúcar porque odiaba las cosas dulces… y una cosa llevo a la otra… Él chico se detuvo un momento y luego prosiguió.

—... Claro que podemos…

Por esta vez, la pasaría.

Fin

Chaz! algo que escribí súper rápido (En serio como en una hora!), pero tenía algo de ganas de escribir de esta pareja quizás más adelante siga escribiendo de ellos… o de alguna mas, porque me encanta esta serie 3, espero les guste


End file.
